Tomorrow
by His Young Heart
Summary: 1st of If You Leave Series: The walls were thin, very thin. Unfortunately. Lucy finds that her neighbor rather enjoys certain activities and isn't so discreet about it. Fed up with his antics she decides to confront him, only to become his object of desire. She finds herself in a persistent chase of sexual advances, overwhelming provoking, and Laxus' untamed appetite.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Tomorrow  
 **Category:** Anime/Manga » Fairy Tail  
 **Author:** His Young Heart  
 **Rating:** M for suggestive adult themes and language.  
 **Genres:** Humor, Romance  
 **Characters:** Laxus D., Lucy H.  
 **Summary:** 1st of If You Leave Series: The walls were thin, very thin. Unfortunately. Lucy finds that her neighbor rather enjoys certain activities and isn't so discreet about it. Fed up with his antics she decides to confront him, only to become his object of desire. She finds herself in a persistent chase of sexual advances, overwhelming provoking, and Laxus' untamed appetite.

 **Author's Note:  
** A short, Modern AU multi-chapter work inspired by the album of the indie folk band from England, Daughter. I have an addiction to the idea of a Lucy-centric; I just love everything about her and of her, and yes, I ship her with nearly every living man…well, almost.

 **Disclaimer:** Copyrights to Mashima Hiro; Fairy Tail belongs to him.

* * *

[+]

Chapter 1

[+]

The price was what caught her attention— it was manageable. Lucy would be able to pay off the rent without struggling too much. The building complex was next in line— it was perfect for her: the interior wasn't extravagant, but definitely more than decent. All in all, it was a deal she would take without a second thought. With the apartment complex being in the suburbs was a great advantage for her; being only a mile away from the city wasn't bad, plus there was a nearby market and convenience store. It was just too perfect of an opportunity to ignore, and before Lucy knew it she was standing before the high story complex.

Considering Lucy was only a single person, the movers had no difficulties settling in her furniture and boxes of belongings. She was glad they were friends of hers as they began moving the furniture into place, leaving the blonde woman to unpack. By late afternoon the men bid her goodbye after being repaid with beverages. Lucy smiled when she turned to face her completely furnished apartment. All that was left was to greet her neighbors and then she would drop a call to her parents that she was all settled in. With a streak of determination, the woman pinned her hair up, donned her apron, and set to make a quick lunch.

She never did decide whether she was glad her parents found it necessary that she learn domestic chores at an early age. Lucy knew all the tasks of being the "perfect wife" should she ever marry: cooking and baking eventually grew on her over time, cleaning the house with her mother was drilled into her head (which resulted in the perfectionism), and the woman discovered she had a specialty with children. Whatever charm she unconsciously emitted seemed to have children attach to her within a heartbeat, not that she minded. Lucy adored children all alike, which was why she was currently working part-time at a daycare and was a hired babysitter or nanny. One too many times she received compliments that she would make the perfect mother, although that thought always seemed to scare her. She was only twenty-three and could barely handle the idea of a boyfriend.

Deciding it was enough thinking about her love-life for one day Lucy cleaned up and set out to greet her neighbors. This summer was exceptionally hot, giving fear of a power outage, meaning no air conditioning. Caught up in her thoughts she absentmindedly knocked on the door beside her apartment. She waited. Another knock. She waited more. Her third attempt resulted in the same outcome. A frown marred Lucy's face at the absence of her neighbor. _"That's rather inconvenient, or maybe rude,"_ sighing, knowing it was pointless to stand there and wait, the woman continued her journey to greet the others.

By the end of the afternoon she became acquainted with an elder couple, a single mother and her three children, a future co-worker at the day care, and a few others. There was still that mysterious neighbor of hers next door. Lucy tried again when she was done greeting the others, but the silence only replied back. _"I'll try tomorrow,"_ settled on the goal, the woman returned to her apartment to make a call to her parents. Although, she swore she heard noises next door.

Lucy's attempt to greet her ghost-neighbor soon dragged on over the next couple weeks and eventually she gave up in trying. Was it actually an open apartment? She certainly couldn't mistake the few sounds she heard through the wall of her bedroom, so there must be someone living there. Either way she just didn't want to try anymore. One night as she was getting ready for bed she heard voices through the wall. So there _was_ someone living next door.

The blonde woman shrugged the thought away; should they ever run into each other, then that would be their greeting. As the days went by Lucy began to become comfortable with the area. She wasn't foreign to Tokyo; she visited many times to see her friends, but now she was finally living in Tokyo. That reminded her that she wanted to make a visit to Levy this Saturday—

"Laxus!"

Lucy paused. Was she mistaken…? There was another moan and her world seemed to completely freeze in time. In that moment she didn't realize how twisted her life would become as she realized she had a neighbor who wasn't so discreet in his or her activities.

[+]

Almost a month into living on her own and many times she's heard the same noise every couple of weeks. It was definitely a man living next door and he was definitely a womanizer of some sort. The nights he decided he wanted sex he would bring or invite a different woman each time. Lucy remembered running into a buxom brunette one night. The woman smiled slyly and winked at her before walking down the stairs, her flaring hips swaying all the way. The blonde woman had to hold her breath, because she could literally smell the sex overpowering the perfume on her, as if it was her natural scent. Lucy was glad she never greeted him, this 'Laxus' or whoever he was.

Eventually over time the noises were beginning to bother her greatly to the point of giving her a slight case of insomnia. She couldn't be falling asleep during her job, she needed it. It finally came to a night as Lucy was attempting to sleep when Laxus and his new partner burst into the bedroom and crashed into the bed, which resulted in a harsh collision of the headboard against the wall. Whatever fatigue that was successfully lulling the blonde woman to sleep was wrenched away as she was startled awake by the crash and the shameless moans following. All the ire that had been mounting within her was finally trickling out of its iron restraint. She was shaking in fury, feeling as though her rage was seeping through her skin as molten lava.

She didn't give a shit if she interrupted them, she was done, _fucking_ done. Lucy ripped her blanket off her body, stomped her way out her apartment, and began to abuse the door, pounding her ire into each hit. She didn't stop until she heard an, "alright, alright, I'm coming!" pun unintended. She crossed her arms and bobbed her foot up and down in a rapid motion, wondering if her glare might implode the door. Lucy wasn't one to easily anger, so this was saying something. She was tired of enduring his antics, so being the rational one of the two was tossed out of her thoughts; she was too furious to calmly reason with the man. As soon as the door swung open she was met with a man donning a much irritated expression, which couldn't compare to hers.

The first attribute Lucy noted was his physique. Compared to her dainty, petite, yet buxom frame he was burly, towering, and greatly muscled. He was tall, a whole head taller than her. If she were to hide behind his back (the spans between his shoulder blades the same width as her head) no one would know. His rippled arms were crossed, much like Lucy's, across his broad chest speckled with forming droplets of sweat. A blanket was loosely twisted around his sharp hips in haste of answering the door, dangerously low and revealing a taut stomach of six abs and the distinct 'v' that trailed beyond his abdomen. He had spiked honey-blonde hair that plastered to his face from sweating and—as much as she hated to admit it—the most gorgeous pair of Slate gray eyes she had ever seen. An oddly lightning-shaped scar slit down his right eye, but that just gave him an air of danger. His being was the definition of delicious sex.

Despite his attractive exterior Lucy had the doubtless feeling that he could crush her in his powerful arms effortlessly. All the while she had been taking him in within a time spans of a mere glance, the man seemed to take his time roving his gaze over her. His eyes raked through her body, making Lucy feel as if his eyes were hands that were caressing her. His ogling reminded her that she was dressed in a mere chemise, thankfully one of her conservative ones. In any other situation she would have shudder, being greatly intimidated by his mere presence, however, she was far too angry to care how she or he looked at the moment.

Lucy stepped dangerously close to him until her bosom brushed the end of his sternum, glare becoming darker with malice, and thrust a finger into his bare chest. "Listen here you pathetic gigolo, for the past month and a half I had to deal with your bullshit of fucking your fair share of whores and sluts. I've just about had enough of hearing every damn noise through the fucking thin walls. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do a damn thing without hearing you and whoever you're rutting like fucking dogs in damn heat. I swear to the gods if I have to deal with your horny ass one more night I will personally come over to rip your balls off and feed them to you," by the end of her vulgar rant, Lucy was breathing hard through her nose to prevent herself from attacking him. To be honest, she would never in her whole life swear like so. She had never done so before, so having her blow up was, once again, saying something.

Telling by the completely shell-shocked expression on the man's face she knew she had done her job. The blonde woman retreated a respective distance, straightened herself, and took deep breaths. Her eyes were still icy-sharp and if looks could kill, or perhaps torture in this stead, he would drop dead within the fleeting moment of their eyes meeting. "Good night," Lucy bit out, spun on her heel (making sure her hair lashed at him), and returned to her apartment. She didn't regret anything, because she finally was able to sleep peacefully.

Lucy was contently making breakfast, humming to herself. Today was bright and balmy as always, but that didn't tamper her mood. After ranting at her neighbor she felt a huge burden lift from her chest. Her cooking, however, was interrupted with a knock at her door. A brief thought of fear that it was her neighbor crossed her mind, but she doubted he would confront her so soon, at least she hoped not. Cautiously approaching her door, she cleared her throat, and opened the door. Oh, gods, his feral grin had shudders rippling down her spine and goose bumps rise. There he stood, the Devil himself, towering over her as the night before with that wicked grin splitting his face.

"Good morning, Blondie," his grin widened, eyes glinting with every possible heinous intention.

Lucy promptly slammed the door in his face and bolted it shut. _"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, **hell** no,"_ her blood ran cold as he knocked insistently.

"Hey, what's wrong? Please open the door," oh, shit, she could hear the playfulness in his voice. His mock innocence frightened her.

"Go away!"

"Aw, don't be mean, Blondie! Come on, let me in, I brought a special treat as an apology for not greeting you when you first moved in."

"If you don't leave I'll call the police," miraculously her threat was effective. The man gave a sigh similar to a childish whine of being hurt and seemingly left. Lucy waited for five whole minutes, sweating in anticipation of hearing him. When silence was all that she heard, the woman sighed in relief. Perhaps it was a mistake to approach him after all.

"Blondie!"

Lucy shrieked as the blonde man appeared out of nowhere. He was standing there in the middle of her hallway with that damned feral grin carving his face and a tray of something in his arms. She felt rather faint, so faint she couldn't form a coherent sentence. "H-How… What… Y-You…" she squeaked when he advanced on her, eating up the safe distance between them in three long strides. Lucy stumbled back, nearly tripping, and collided into the door.

The man chuckled darkly, the vibration shaking her. He loomed over her, shadow swallowing her completely. "You know, Blondie, you should learn to lock your balcony. I like your room, by the way," his eyes sparked once, and then drooped seductively as he bended at his hip to level their eyes. "You gave me such a shock yesterday night, but I did enjoy the view. I prefer negligees, though, and I'm sure you could pull it off rather well," he was still smirking wickedly at her.

In a rush of panic, Lucy flung her arms out and shoved him away. He gave a sound of surprise as he skidded back. "Get out!" her voice was so shrill it seemed to shake the glass of the windows. "Get out of my apartment, you pervert!"

"Whoa, hey, hey, calm down!" he raised an arm to block her futile attempt of attacking him with her house slipper.

"You expect me to calm down when I have a freaking sex-addict in my home?! I'm calling the police!" and then she darted for her main phone, which was on a hallway table just a few feet away from them. The man was frighteningly quicker than her and managed to loop his arm around her slim waist, jerking her to a stop.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want that, would we, Blondie?" he chirped in her ear, inducing a shudder, which seemingly pleased him greatly.

Anger conquered her fear and Lucy struggled wildly in his arm. Her reaction compelled the man to set down the tray of food and wrap both thick arms around her small frame. Lucy fought even harder, adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Let me go!"

"Calm down, Blondie!" he grunted through clenched teeth. Being fed up with her fighting, he gave a warning squeeze, nothing too hard, but tight enough to alarm her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her anyway. In fact, he admitted he enjoyed the sensation of her against his body. They melded flush against one another, racing hearts beating in rhythm, and flesh intimately meeting. A groan threatened to slip from his lips at the sensual feel of her in his arms.

Her scent was no better on him; he picked out a warm, golden honey aroma, as thick and rich as from the hive itself, making the sides of his tongue tingle and water. Then there was the soft scent of fresh linen, reminding him of the times he would jump into a fresh bundle of laundry his mother took out of the dryer. Finally, the distinctive mellow floral aroma of her skin slammed into him. This time he couldn't help the moan that spooled into the air. Along with her writhing body and her delirious scent it was difficult not to indulge further into his growing need. He didn't want to scare her too much, so he tightened his restraining arms, nearly wrapping twice around her body (that was how small she was compared to him), and growled out.

"I suggest you stop fighting so we can properly introduce each other, or I might just decided that we can do it another way," he purposely lowered her, making sure she could detect his growing arousal. That immediately made her freeze.

Recognizing there was no way out Lucy sighed in defeat. She slumped and grumbled underneath her breath. "Can you let me go now?" she helplessly pulled at the coiled arms attached to her torso. He only pulled her in closer, a gust of air leaving her lungs in the process. "Please," she turned to look over her shoulder and pleaded as best as she could persuade him.

"What if I don't want to?" the blonde man leaned forward, resulting in Lucy snapping her head away. Involuntarily, it gave access to her neck, which he all too happily nuzzled against. "I rather like this position," his purr reverberated and he smirked into the marble, white column of her neck as she gasped.

"Please," Lucy swallowed, "L-Laxus-san," like a command, he stopped in his actions and let her slide down. However, he still kept his arms securely locked around her.

Laxus spun her around so they faced, chest against chest…well, her chest against his ribs. "How do you know my name?"

She was unimpressed, pursing her lips and crossing her arms as best as she could. "It's hard not to when there are women screaming your name," she did have a point. Her answer only amused him further, his interest for her growing. She didn't like the way he smiled in that mischievous way.

"You little minx you, getting off on eavesdropping."

"My threat still stands," Lucy was flustered, but definitely more irritated.

"About feeding my balls to me?" the words rolled off his tongue so nonchalantly that she nearly laughed. Clearly he was unfazed by the threat, but that didn't mean he wasn't affected in more than one way. Although he didn't know her, he didn't expect a woman as such as she looked to drop curses like compliments. It wasn't just how she told him off, but the reason that she was smaller than he and, yet, had the gall to call him out on his antics was quite the sight. Within a heartbeat he was hooked; she wasn't just his mere neighbor, Lucy was the object of his captivation.

"Yes, and calling the police," she jerked away once, failed, tried again, but harder this time, and only compelled Laxus to tightened his clutch, if that was possible. "Are we just going to stand here all day?" she didn't bother to veil her aggravation, scowling and squirming.

"Do you prefer to lay down?" as he said this he began to lower them to the floor, which Lucy responded in a sharp 'no.' There was no way he was going to leave, her threat didn't even faze him. "Great, now how about we have breakfast as our greeting?" he was already pulling the woman, whom was helplessly resisting, her slipper-adorned feet sliding across the wood flooring. "I also made my own meat and potato stew, and I smell something delicious from your kitchen."

Lucy didn't have the chance to protest, for Laxus had already begun rummaging through her cupboards rudely. "Excuse me, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't go through my kitchen. I didn't even agree to this meet-up-breakfast!" she wasn't aware of what he was capable of, so she was extremely jumpy around him. Perhaps it wasn't such a wonderful idea to move here after all.

Breakfast was awkwardly silent, although Laxus seemed to be enjoying it far too much. As if she wasn't already uncomfortable enough, he took it to account to stare at her; not once did he look away, even as he ate his eyes were intently locked on her. Lucy usually would have been flattered at the attention, but this bordered obsessive and extremely unpleasant. And he just sat there, ogling her, not saying a word. She didn't know which one was worse: this silence or Laxus talking. Just as the blonde woman was about ready to explode under his gaze she snapped her head up, usual warm, brown eyes hard and glaring at the man.

"Stop staring at me, it's rude and downright creepy," she further exhibited her irritation by vehemently stabbing her chopsticks into a chunk of beef.

Laxus swallowed a mouthful of food, eyes narrowed. He was about to start a game, and Lucy wasn't sure she would win. "Is there anything wrong with me staring at you? It's not as if I'm going to do anything to you," _not yet_ , was unspoken, but the pair knew it hung in the air.

"Of course there is, you're just staring at me, not doing anything."

"So, should I say something?"

"Don't."

"Then I have nothing else but to stare at you—"

"Oh, my gods," Lucy slapped her hands over her face, "you're so aggravating— why— _why_ would you, _how_ could you take an interest in me, just why?" having enough of her predicament, she stood, gathered her dishes, and prepared to wash them. There wasn't anything special about her, besides her gifted body (in thanks of her mother), and her talent with children, but why would someone like Laxus chase after her? She was startled out of her thoughts when an overwhelming heat wafted against her back and strong hands clasped around her slender shoulders. The blonde woman was rendered silent, coherent words unable to form and welding to her dry throat. His very warm fingers created searing paths down her shoulder blades, to the dip of her waist and to her flaring hips, suddenly latching there like clasps. His fingers found the slice of skin between her riding shirt and the pair of jean shorts, anchoring them firm and deep and suddenly yanking her to him.

Lucy felt the movement of muscles underneath his thin shirt as he flexed his arms in an attempt to keep from pouncing on her. Her back was painfully stiff and straight, every muscle in her body coiling tensely, and feeling as if her heart might burst out of her chest or she might faint from hyperventilation. Fear, it was blinding, deafening, and rooting into her blood. She was shaking in fear, her goose bumps clawing her skin. Not only did she notice his body heat, she felt the rigidness of his body against hers, she felt the distinct scorching, firmness of his arousal pressing against her, desperately wanting to press into her. When he slightly ground into her, Lucy jerked free and pushed him away, her lips trembling in a nervous smile.

"Thank you for breakfast, but it's best that you leave, I have work soon!" she jumbled out, attempting to push him away, but unsuccessful. "Excuse—"

Laxus pulled her harshly against him once more, an arm fastening around her waist and his free hand reaching to caress up her throat. Lucy swallowed, quivering under his touch in anxiety. He only bent his head, towering over her, and face devoid of emotion but intense. "I'll catch you before you get the chance to run away, in fact you'll be begging to have me take you," his fingers imprinted into her nape, lifting her face so their eyes connected, hard, ravenous gray clashing against wavering, dread-filled brown irises. The blonde woman made to rebuke, but could only give a gasp when Laxus surged forward and collided his lips to hers. He pulled her up until her toes were whispering on the tiles, as he brutally, voraciously kissed her.

Lucy's cries of protest were eaten, his dexterous tongue tasting everywhere and seeking pleasure. She yelped when his teeth sank into her bottom lip and sucked. It was rough, raw, yet passionate and earnest that she shook in his arms, a thick haze hovering in her thoughts. When the blonde woman sunk her nails into his shoulders it only spurred him; when she tried shoving and kicking him away he effortlessly restrained her, punishing her with a deep kiss that left her lungs burning and begging for air. It was a kiss that was foreign, forbidden, and meant for lovers. Lucy couldn't entertain the idea of a promiscuous relationship, encouraging her to bit his tongue, hard.

Pain shot in Laxus mouth, and he was almost stubborn enough to remain latched onto her, but he wisely pulled away. A thread of saliva connected their lips and broke when his head snapped sharply to the side; now his cheek prickled with stinging pain. Both were greedily gulping for air, Lucy fighting out of his grasp, but Laxus holding her tight to him. "Don't fucking touch me, you disgusting piece of—"

The huge blonde man chuckled bemusedly; he wasn't angry, no, he was aroused as hell and loving this woman with each passing second. "This was a parting gift," and then he released her and simply left, but not without having the last words, of course, "see you tomorrow, Blondie, perhaps we could continue further," he was smiling.

Lucy stood rooted to the spot, unable to process what had just happened. She snapped, "you're a blonde, too, you imbecile!" she pounded her fist against the wall with his apartment on the other side, knowing he heard. She had furiously scrubbed her mouth, nearly breaking everything in her way as she brushed her teeth, hoping it would forever rid of his taste. Her mood was spoiled for the rest of the day, an insurmountable fury boiling underneath her skin and blinding her vision blood red.

[+]

* * *

 **End Author's Note:** Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Tomorrow  
 **Category:** Anime/Manga » Fairy Tail  
 **Author:** His Young Heart  
 **Rating:** M for suggestive adult themes and language.  
 **Genres:** Humor, Romance  
 **Characters:** Laxus D., Lucy H.  
 **Summary:** 1st of If You Leave Series: The walls were thin, very thin. Unfortunately. Lucy finds that her neighbor rather enjoys certain activities and isn't so discreet about it. Fed up with his antics she decides to confront him, only to become his object of desire. She finds herself in a persistent chase of sexual advances, overwhelming provoking, and Laxus' untamed appetite.

 **Author's Note:  
** A short, Modern AU multi-chapter work inspired by the album of the indie folk band from England, Daughter. Back to school means less activity, you know the drill. I'll attempt an update once every week; that should give me time to write and edit.

 **Disclaimer:** Copyrights to Mashima Hiro; Fairy Tail belongs to him.

* * *

[+]

Chapter 2

[+]

Once, twice, perhaps thrice Lucy listened carefully for any signs of her neighbor. Paranoia possessed her, compelling her to double check that her windows and doors were locked. Despite her resentment for her neighbor there was also a conspicuous fear just prickling at the edge of her mind. She masked her fear with the anger that simmered in her veins, ready to consume her if she even saw _his_ face. The blonde woman refused to address him, even thinking of his name made her feel sick to the stomach. It was a shame that someone as handsome as he was wasted on such a hideous personality.

Lucy tightened her grip on the strap of her purse, knuckles white and nails driving crescent trenches into her palms. She was finally living on her own and content with her independence, she wouldn't let a mere person ruin her peaceful life. Steeling herself, Lucy eased her door open and stepped into the corridor. Her eyes warily landed on the next door, stilling herself and intently listening; it had been oddly quiet—not that she minded—but it unnerved her. Deciding she was safe today, the woman sighed softly, locked her door, and turned to head down the elevator— she harshly collided into a sturdy, large form. Brawny hands caught her slender arms with alarming swiftness.

Heat seeped into her skin as the body held her up, preventing a fall. Instantaneously, a heady wall of scent slammed into her senses; a sharp aftershave and salty sweat. Lucy tilted her head to greet her savior and her blood froze with a screeching halt. Immediately her throat parched, she paled significantly, and her muscles coiled tightly. Laxus. A taupe gray muscle shirt permeated with sweat tautly stretched around his proudly bulky form, a pair of ear buds were hanging around his neck, blasting music at a dangerous volume, and sweat beaded on every surface of his exposed skin. She noticed inky curves of a tattoo sprouting on his left shoulder, leading further down to a hidden image, which she seemed to not catch the first time she personally faced him. Every heavy breath he took in, his chest expanded and met with hers.

A run, Lucy assumed, which explained his state of being, or something similar to a strenuous exercise. Of course there was his signature smirk pulling his lips as he realized who he had in his arms, gray eyes turning black. "Trying to run away?" his baritone voice reverberated in the air surrounding them, holding a lilt of teasing playfulness. His grip on her tightened and she knew he hadn't given up yet.

A scowl marred her pretty face, bitter irritation spitting out of her throat. "No, just making sure I wouldn't run into you, which, unfortunately, has occurred," Lucy attempted to free herself of his hold, but failed as he seemed to root her to him. Laxus stepped forth and their bodies connected, sweat and heat mingling. Her scowl deepened and she struggled viciously. "I'm sure you wouldn't want another slap ruining your face," she rushed out, angling her head away slightly to avoid his that was dangerously looming in.

He breathed into ear, "it would be worth every hit," the rasp of his words made her quiver, insides tingling and making her wonder if she was going insane. She admitted he was absolutely attractive, but everything representing him screamed danger. Lucy's eyes narrowed as she turned her head further and fought her way out of his secure restraint. The sudden jerk of Laxus yanking her crushingly close into him startled her, her hands flying out to drive her nails into his wide shoulders and pushing.

"Let me go," her hiss hitched within her throat when he thrust his face into her neck and nuzzled her throat deeply, imprinting himself onto, _into_ her. She grunted in protest, her fighting futile. She felt one of his thick arms wrap around her, reminding her of the morning before. "Wait, st—" her words dissolved into a yelp when his hot tongue lapped at her throat and bit down hard. She was like a struggling prey in the jaws of her predator. Just as quick as he bit down, he sucked, ensuring a mark, and soothed the throbbing pain with tender licks. It was his moan that she felt against her skin and she wrenched herself free, nearly stumbling over her feet, and sprinted away.

Laxus frowned, greatly unsatisfied. He assumed a few more tries of seduction would have her weak to the knees and have her crawling to him. It usually wasn't this difficult to snare a woman, no, it didn't require effort at all. A mere glance was enough of an invitation and women flocked to him. However, this one… "This ought to be fun," a wicked smirk and a deep chuckle echoed in the corridor. He'd have to try extra hard.

Lucy was furious again, hand clamped around the mark on her neck. Every curse she could come up with was filling her head to the brim as she carefully applied foundation on the purpling bite. This unbound rage was throttling her and angry tears blurred her vision as a dry sob leaked past her lips. "Stupid bastard, stupid, stupid, stupid…" an ugly hate was already forming within her, a black emotion rooting into her heart and sprouting quickly. He reminded her of a past boyfriend, one who used her merely for pleasure and tossed her away the next moment. Lucy had already been broken once and she couldn't be broken again.

Furiously wiping her tears away Lucy calmed her frayed nerves, knowing crying would only relieve the sorrow for a moment before serving as nothing but useless. She wouldn't let him get to her, she was stronger than this, stronger than her past-self. After giving herself a short pep-talk, the blond woman refreshed her appearance and returned to work. By the end of her shift Lucy was mentally exhausted. She moved to get away from everything, not to go through it all over again— "No, stop thinking about that," she chastised, making her way home.

To be honest with herself the blonde woman didn't care if she ran into Laxus, well, yes she did, but she wasn't in the mood to be angered. Two days of knowing him and she felt like he was her long-term enemy. Moaning at the blooming headache, Lucy concluded she needed a cup of tea and a good book to distract her from her thoughts. The door beside hers opened and out stepped the Devil.

"Hey, Blondie," his head cocked to the side, a slight smirk tilting his lips.

"If that's supposed to irritate me," which it did, greatly, but she'd never admit it to him "then it isn't working, because you're a blonde, too," her sigh wasn't hard to miss, as was her appearance. She looked as if she hadn't slept at all and about ready to fall on her feet. Laxus wrinkled his nose at the probing guilt within him. Had he really been that bad towards her?

"You don't look so good," when he stepped towards her she flinched away, and it wasn't supposed to hurt him like that. A sharp pain speared him at her rejection along with the ever growing guilt. Did he affect her that much? Laxus winced at the scathing glare the woman sent his way.

"I know, no thanks to you," Lucy made her way inside her apartment, hoping to close the door in his face, but it was held open. "Just leave me alone!" there was a crack in her voice, and, shit, the tears were pouring forward.

Panic seized him and he twitched forth, but paused. Lucy's head was lowered, but she was visibly shaking. "You're so, ugh, I can't even—there's no words to describe you," she attempted to push him out, but wasn't successful. Knowing comfort wasn't his character, he opted for teasing to lighten the mood.

"In a good way, because I can think of a few: incredibly mouth-watering sexy, greatly endowed," to which she groaned in disgust, "a beast in bed—"

Lucy hit him with her purse. "Okay!" although irritation was clearly written on her face, at least she wasn't tearing up, instead she had to bit her tongue to keep from smiling at his attempt of cheering her up. "Don't you think I know that already? I don't need a reminder of how many rounds you can go," she shuddered and his booming laughter was resounding in her apartment. She was surprisingly humorous, which he liked. "Leave."

"How rude, you're not going to invite me in for tea?" he couldn't help but grin at the deadpan expression on her face. It was his guilty pleasure, provoking her.

"I'd be stupid to invite you, after what happened yesterday and today," and yet she turned around to change into house-slippers, allowing him entrance.

"Admit that you liked it."

"It was disgusting; I cleaned my mouth three times."

"Hey, where's your love-bite?"

"First off, there was no love put into it," she vehemently pointed at the covered mark, seething at him, "second, it's called a hickey and it'd be an abomination if people knew I had such a mark on me."

Liked? No, he absolutely loved her sharp tongue and witty mind. Finally, here was a challenge that could keep up with him, not just a pretty face, although she was quite a beauty. She might just be a keeper. Although Laxus enjoyed his promiscuous adventures, he wouldn't deny that there was a hidden part within the deep recesses of his mind that had longingly searched for the perfect woman. He had stopped hunting long ago, but that didn't mean he had completely abandoned the pursuit. Just as women were afraid of being hurt during a relationship, men were just as terrified, at least he was.

He had been angry, furious when one particular past lover had admitted she used him for pleasure. Hurt and livid, Laxus set out to do the same, tainting women with his revenge-bent mind that was still hurting. He had learned to push away the sensitive emotion, numbing himself into a hard shell until he became just like _her_. Now, the man was no better than any womanizer, but it was an attribute he prided in. How could he not use his looks to gain pleasure? Although, it was morally wrong, that had never stopped him and it certainly wasn't going to now he had found a hidden diamond.

His body was humming from a staving arousal that he had been holding back the moment he landed eyes on her in that chemise and threatening him. Sexual advances weren't going to work, but that didn't mean he couldn't seduce her. He hadn't noticed he was intently staring at her until Lucy was barking some complaint at him. "What?" he asked genuinely, curiosity in his eyes.

"I, ugh, never mind," the blonde woman tiredly rubbed her temple and returned to her task of heading to her bedroom. She was being awfully idiotic if she was allowing him inside her apartment, but she didn't care at the moment. Her rebellious fire was doused from today's exertion, simmering lowly, but ready to spark to life with a good rest. Lucy wouldn't say she had given up, certainly not; if Laxus so much as had the intention of touching a hair on her she would become the fighting feline she was and hiss at him. The resistant was merely hiding away at the moment, and Laxus remarked on that notion.

"By the way," each step she took he followed, "you never introduced yourself," he saw the careful way she attempted to hide her flinch with the movement of snapping her head to eye him.

"I don't think I should share my name with a stalker," she said flatly, successful in procuring another unpleasant title for him. He still found it amusing how easily she was able to make quick comebacks, as if they were ammo at hand and ready to use within a bat of an eyelash. The blonde man found he couldn't help the bubbling chuckle threatening to spill from his lips, so he bit his tongue warningly. Any further provoking would set her off rampant, not that he minded.

"Am I really a stalker? I'm just your neighbor, trying to better our relationship," there was this unexplainable excitement in bantering with her, getting all hyped to hear the next words come out of her lips.

He could see, could feel the bitterness mounting within her eyes, ready to coat her words. "The key word being 'trying' and we don't have a relationship; we aren't even acquaintances."

A mirthful laugh echoed in the cozy apartment, and Lucy deemed him insane. She excused herself into her room, about ready to collapse on her bed, perhaps hide under her beloved comforter, and never leave. By the time she changed into comfier clothes, securely chained her temper down, and came out to see where or what her neighbor was up to she found him rifling through her writing. Horror struck her and she let loose a shriek of indignation, capturing the said neighbor's attention.

"You're actually talented."

Lucy promptly ignored his compliment, charging his way, and snatching the notebook from his grasps."This isn't ready to be read yet!" her voice was so shrill it cracked, inducing a wince from Laxus. "Persistent, perverted, _and_ nosy," she wondered why she hadn't kicked him out, yet. Oh, yes, she forgot she lacked the physical strength to push him and even with her strong mind her words didn't faze him. "Can you **please** leave?" Lucy's desperation wasn't veiled, because there wasn't any solution left but to plead.

"Heartfilia Lucy, huh?"

Said woman paled. "Damn."

"You don't seem like the dense type, and I'm sure you've already figured out why I'm here," a smile lifted his lips, reaching his gorgeous gray eyes.

Lucy thought over her words individually, knowing a slip up would only draw him in further. The more anger she approached Laxus with, the more it seemed to entertain him; he enjoyed the challenge she proved, so being stubborn and fighting him tooth and nail was out of the question. If she gave in, it would be too easy and he would know her intentions, and besides, she was **not** going to let him have his way with her. The blonde woman had been silent for a bit, making her wonder if he could see the clogs working within her mind through her eyes. Snapping her thoughts closed, hoping she hadn't been an open book, Lucy narrowed her eyes. "You're wasting your time chasing someone you'd never be able to have," the moment those words slipped past her lips, she wished she could snatch them back.

"But that's what makes it all the more fun, giving a good chase worth a challenge," his resolve was cemented and she was doomed.

Desperately making up excuses that would discourage Laxus, she blurted, "I'm not worth the chase," she saw his eyes turn black, but not in a lusty shade, instead they darkened in anger, anger at her manner of thinking. Ire pulled his eyebrows down, stretching his scar tightly, a scowl carving his lips.

"That's bullshit; I hate insecure women, they're irritating as hell. Why do they always have to compare themselves to others or try to be better than others?" he was ranting to himself by the end of the sentence, rendering Lucy to speechless shock. A moment of tense silence wrapped around them.

"It makes sense," Lucy looked at him, actually _looked_ at him.

His anger dissipated, switching with confusion. "What?"

"It makes sense that you like strong women, it fits your character."

Laxus' brows raised— she was perceptive. He wondered what else she pieced together after his outburst. He saw her eyes staring at him deeply, trying to figure his case, which was ironic, since he was also in the process of trying to solve her puzzle. Within this moment there was an understanding that passed between them; he wasn't just a promiscuous bachelor and she wasn't just a sharp-tongued challenge, they were hidden enigmas attempting to uncover one another. Lucy wasn't just a conquest; she was a different woman worth a chase. Laxus wasn't just a nuisance; he was a searching man hiding his pain.

It was a little trivial moment such as this that was remembered the most, one that would come to mind in the most irrelevant situations and make a person pause to recall the memory. Lucy's rationality was finally taking root, controlling her thoughts and actions, and perhaps it was the same with Laxus. Swallowing, her throat dry, and tucking a creamy golden lock behind her ear, Lucy bravely faced him. "Maybe we can…start over?"

With the endearing way she nervously bit her lip Laxus couldn't refuse. He slowly stood, cautious on not startling the woman before him, and offered a smile. If she was willing to give him a chance there wasn't a possible way to give her up, especially if she could smile like that. Her eyes twinkled like the constellations, and there was just something pleasant about the lift of her lip that had him smiling wider.

[+]

They wouldn't call it a friendship, at least Lucy didn't. With the constant innuendos, teasing manner, and endless seduction attempts, she began to regret giving him a chance. Laxus hadn't changed a bit; instead he had seemed to have gotten worse. There wasn't a moment in which he bombarded her peaceful life. "A force of habit," he called it, "to make sure a pretty girl like you is doing fine," and then the air echoed with a sharp crack as his hand flew across her bottom. Lucy was stunned, gaping at his wicked grin. Not a second later she was chucking anything within her vicinity at the guffawing bastard.

It was even worse when he discovered her job; for one, she coincidentally worked a ten minute walk away from the fitness center that he worked at, which rendered her speechless in horror. She still remembered their conversation clearly: "You're…you," she pointed at his calm, but amused face, " _you_ , Dreyar Laxus, are a personal trainer?" she asked slowly, eyeing Laxus up and down to make sure he wasn't teasing her. The gods help her if he worked that close to her or she'd have him at her heels at every chance he had. "Tell me you're joking."

"I've been working there for the past four or five years; employee of the month three times over," he shrugged casually, suddenly grinning at her mischievously, "besides, that's just my part time."

Lucy hesitated, afraid of asking or afraid of the answer. "What's your other job then?"

"A gigolo," he teased her that she hadn't been far off the marker when she called him out that fateful night.

"So," she blanched, needing to sit down before making a fool of herself and falling, "all those women you brought… _bring_ home…" she didn't need to finish her sentence, his smirk was all she needed as an answer.

"I actually work at Mama Mira's brothel, which is on the other side of town, but sometimes my clients like to request on coming home with me for that relationship-feel," he saw Lucy's confusion at the mention of 'Mama Mira'. "She owns the male brothel."

"Oh," when he spoke there was a certain tone lacing his words, holding them back from springing out, and a forlorn light simmering beneath his eyes. The blonde woman knew there was a bigger story behind why he became a gigolo, but she knew it was a sensitive subject, so didn't probe into that matter. Back to Laxus knowing about the daycare she worked at, he also learned that she worked as a babysitter, and sometimes the neighbor a few doors down would drop her children off for Lucy to watch for the day. Those were the days when he particularly enjoying barging in and playing along.

Ever since his confession on being gigolo, she had become more cautious around him. He admitted that he hadn't taken home a client in some time, which she was suspicious that she was the reason behind his sudden decision, but she was grateful. Now it wasn't just her life at home, but at work as well that he began to invade. During lunch time he tended to visit, offering to take her out or share a bento. Lucy was often teased by her co-workers about her so called "admirer."

"Lucy," she was broken out of her stupor when a strong hand gripped her shoulder. Startled, she jumped a bit, whipping her head to the direction of the voice. Laxus eyed her worriedly, invading her breathing space and inducing a yelp of surprise. "You alright, toots?" in place of "Blondie" he resulted to entitling her pet names of all sorts. Retreating away she nodded.

"Perfectly fine, please don't do that again," she resumed cooking lunch for the four of them, Kaori and Mitsuo (the children of their neighbor) currently entertaining themselves in the living room. Just then the two children came bounding into the kitchen, immediately making a beeline to Lucy. They clung to her thighs, wanting her beloved attention. Said woman smiled warmly at them, affectionately running her fingers through their hair or caressing their cheeks tenderly, as if she were their mother. She made a promise to play with them after lunch and told them to return to their activities. The children obediently complied with the request and trotted out of the kitchen. The blonde man leaned on the counter beside her, titling his head at the image before him.

"You know," he started slowly, unable to rid of the image. She had a smile, saved just for the children that was in her care, a smile that was genuine and offered unconditional love, "you'd make one hell of a mother," he wasn't blind to the flinch Lucy attempted to hold back.

"So I've heard," she turned away to hide the burning blush.

Laxus could see the tips of her ears and nape tinting red at the compliment. Feeling a surge of pride in inducing a reaction, he continued. "Ah, so others have noticed too, huh?"

A nervous laugh leaked from her trembling lips as she restlessly moved from one foot to the other, hips cocking with the movement. "I've been told that one too many times, I'd rather if you not mention it."

Laxus carefully observed the way her expression twisted with annoyance, knowing what he was doing. "Why, it's just a compliment," he couldn't help the smile lighting his face. Lucy was still attempting to cool her blush down, which she was unsuccessful in as the blush was burning greater. It wasn't just from embarrassment, but from the swelling irritation. There was just a certain degree of pleasure in teasing the woman; it was _fun_ discovering all the emotions he could draw from her.

"I know, but— _stop_ distracting me, I'm cooking!" she scolded, furiously stirring some boiling broth in a pot before her. He chuckled, still priding in being able to fluster her.

"You'd also make a good wife," at that statement, she didn't even bother to hide the full-blown blush lighting her skin.

"Okay, I understand! Please stop, I don't even have a boyfriend, yet." It was Laxus turn to be stunned.

"Wait, tell me you're joking," her silence proclaimed the undeniable truth. Heartfilia Lucy, a beauty in every way, was single. "How in this damned world did that happen? I mean, how could you be single? You're fucking gorgeous, for gods' sake; you should have men of all ages chasing after you and boys crushing on you. You should have the male population wrapped around your fingers, have them turn to putty into your hands, you—" Laxus cut himself off, finally realizing he was going off. Lucy eyed him with a look of some appreciation yet tainted with a bit of her bottom lip of insecurity. There was a loss of words from both, and for once Laxus was embarrassed. There was no point in attempting to hide the pink glowing on his face. "I mean, well, yeah…"

A short bout of laughter burst from Lucy's lips, and instantly her hand flew up to slap across the trembling smile. "You're actually blushing," she finally had the upper hand. For however long this would last she would take advantage of it. Although regret was bound to come crashing in later, the blonde woman couldn't help but tease him, the burly, sexual, provoking man that usually had her under his thumb. "How cute," a dark glint shadows his eyes, but that didn't discourage her. "Who would have thought that someone like you can actually blush," suddenly her grin vanished when he stood, wondering if she went too far.

There was a storm in his gray eyes as he towered over her, arms crossed in a displeased manner, and lips twisted in an irritated scowl. "I can give _you_ a reason to blush," he glanced at her body head to toe to prove his point he wasn't joking. That riped away all humor from Lucy as she promptly returned to cooking.

"Lunch is ready, Kaori, Mitsuo!" Lucy just knew there was a wicked grin plastered on his lips as he watched her prepare the table for lunch. The teasing was not meant to be directed towards Laxus, that she learned quickly if she wanted him to keep his hands to himself. She wondered how long this strange relationship would last; she wondered who would fall first.

[+]

* * *

 **End Author's Note:** Thank you for reading!


	3. AN

Hello,

Thank you for your support, even if my time on here was so short. Please visit _Thea Heart_ if you wish to continue reading Tomorrow.

With love,

HYH


End file.
